


Gentle Giant

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Reinhardt fluff with a smol s/o. Inspired by my ask answeredherebystrikecommandher.





	1. Chapter 1

It's after the regular watchpoint mealtime. It's quiet, and no one's in the kitchen but you and Reinhardt.

"Reinhardt, what if I gain so much weight that you can't carry me anymore?"

You stare at each other for a few seconds before laughing. That's ridiculous. You'll never be too big for Reinhardt to carry. Except...he is getting up there in years... _No_. You won't think about that. You will just enjoy his company and attention as best you can.

You watch him work in the kitchen. He's efficient after so much practise. He has a few dishes he knows that are your favourites. He knows how much of each ingredient he needs by heart, and he can do some of the steps without looking. Thankfully, none of those steps involves a knife. It's so relaxing to just sit and watch him do his thing, knowing it's for you.

"Watch your flank old man, the pot's boiling over," you tease softly.

He laughs good-naturedly at your jab and turns down the heat under said pot.

"I always appreciate you being my second eye," he says with warmth.

"And you know I'm honoured. Energetic man like you would normally have no patience for it. Right?"

"I am who I am," he proudly states.

A good lesson you learned from being Reinhardt's other half was that you couldn't change someone. Couldn't even nag someone you loved to take better care of themselves if they weren't ready to try. You couldn't stop the old knight from determinedly charging off, especially if it was to defend someone. He did this often. If you didn't keep an eye on him, it would be hours later that you found him miles away, having helped no less than three families, piles of omnics, countless children, and once, he put a goat back in its pen.

It was the most adorable thing you'd ever seen, Reinhardt carrying a goat over his shoulder into an open gate. The goat itself was bleating at the top of its lungs indignantly but too scared to actually move. It was such a relief to find him with only a few scuffs to his armour. Luckily for you, it was easy to find people who had seen the gentle, and not so gentle, giant. You just had to follow the trail of people he helped.

After the goat was safely tucked away, you stood before him, arms akimbo, staring him down. Or...up? You didn't solve anything that day, but the next time you were determined to follow him. Even if it meant climbing up to his shoulder and riding around on it. It became the new routine. Even though you ended up being a bit bossy, he obliged your need for a boost every time.

In the present, you're giving Reinhardt a dirty look for his poor table manners, but he doesn't notice. He keeps talking with his mouth full. You want to bring it up. Every time you go to do that after the meal's finished, he gives you a chocolate, or a piece of candy, as a reward for finishing your dinner. It's a little patronizing, but you're a sucker for it every single time.

Sometimes you feel almost too full for the little treat, and you wonder...is Reinhardt feeding you more than usual? But you find room, just to hear his praise as he pops the tiny chocolate in your mouth. The sweet, supportive words cause warmth to bloom outwards from your heart. You smile and lean into his shoulder as thanks.

You're more certain now that he's feeding you more food than before, because the heat from his body is making your eyes drop closed. No matter, Reinhardt picks you up and carries you to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've seen [his animated short](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQfk5HykiEk) recently, or this might not make sense! Man, I love that one. :D

Someone suggested that the off-mission agents put together a birthday party for Efi for her twelfth birthday. The general consensus that she should enjoy her childhood as much as possible before becoming any of the scarred and hardened pre-fall Overwatch agents.  
  
The party went off without a hitch until Orisa insisted, for safety reasons, that she cut the cake. The door slammed shut, and everyone turned around to find Reinhardt was missing.  
  
She froze, holding the long, sharp kitchen knife above the cake. "Is he alright? Is he sick?"  
  
You were loathed to leave an opportunity for cake behind, but you excused yourself to go check on him. You checked his quarters, but Reinhardt wasn't there. You went to your room, doubting he was there. But he was.  
  
You found Reinhardt sitting on your bed, facing away from the door. His back a hunched over, ball of muscle. He trembled silently, hot tears crawling down his cheek out of his good eye.  
  
"Reinhardt? Do you want to talk?"  
  
"No," He sniffed. "But I should explain." He turned around to look at you and patted the space on the bed next to him.  
  
You sat on the bed and leaned into the large man, instantly feeling safer. Reinhardt left the tears on his cheek and went on to tell you about how Orisa holding the knife brought up old feelings. He recognized them from when his mentor, Balderich, died when Reinhardt was young.  
  
"Seeing her, standing there with a weapon...the knife, I mean. I started to feel..."  
  
Reinhardt shook his head, and you waited for him to continue.  
  
"I don't even know why. I thought I was going to lose you. Like I lost my old friend."  
  
"It's okay, Reinhardt."  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. He took a breath and looked down at you. "You are not going to lose me," he said earnestly.  
  
You pet his white hair, brushing it back from his face.  
  
"I know. Do you think I'm worried about that?" you asked, squinting at him.  
  
"Of course! I could die on any mission. Every time I go."  
  
"I know this," you said. "Sometimes I think about it. But I can't do anything about it."  
  
You took your hand from hair and pushed gently into his lap. He let you on and wrapped his arms around you. His warm, soft pectoral muscled pressed into your back. He laid his cheek against your hair. You were secure surrounded by the strong, caring man, but that wasn't why you were here.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, uncharacteristically quiet ** ~~.~~**  
  
His warm breath blew gently into your hair. He seemed to be apologizing for who he was, and you wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"No, no, no," you protested, turning to look up at Reinhardt, and he loosened his hold. "I know what you do. I knew that from the start. It's obvious what kind of man you are." You placed your hand on his shoulder. "And I love that about you. I feel like I always know what's in your heart."  
  
" _You_ are in my heart," he said, poking his chest with his pointer finger. "I worry. Always."  
  
You smirked. "That's not what Brigitte tells me. She said you have no worries about charging into a pile of enemies. I had to ask her to stop telling me about the reckless stuff you do!"  
  
"Well..." Reinhardt's cheeks darkened, and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"It's not perfect, but that's okay. We deal with it."  
  
"You are right," he said. Reinhardt was closer to the smile you normally saw when he looked at you. He hugged you tighter and tighter until you squeaked, and he laughed.


End file.
